We weren't soulmates
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Aucune prophétie n'avait prévus leur rencontre.


**Hey !**

 **Vous connaissez peut-être le célèbre poème de** Tongari **,** _25 lives_ **, qui relate l'amour d'une personne pour une autre à travers espace, temps, apparences et liens. Et je me suis souvenus que Dean et Cas n'étaient pas des âme-sœurs, et que c'était probablement plus beau encore.**

 **Parce que Dean et Cas, ce sont des personnages qui s'aiment, même si les auteurs, les acteurs, l'univers et le monde ne l'avaient pas prévus.**

* * *

 _ **We weren't soulmates.**_

Dean ne sait même plus comment ça avait commencé.

Il avait simplement cligné des yeux, et le monde qu'il connaissait un instant plus tôt avait laissé place à un désert. L'apocalypse régnait, et au milieu des cendres et des morts, un Dean fatigué se tenait devant lui.

C'était chaud. froid. Humide et sec. C'était beau et terrifiant. C'était tout et rien.

Sam était mort ici, quelques heures plus tôt. Et ce Dean, les yeux fous, avaient simplement crus hallucinés. Mais Dean avait posés des questions. Et il l'avait découvert.

Que Cas n'était pas là. Que ce Dean ne le connaissait pas. Que jamais l'ange ne l'avait sauvé.

Et Dean avait cligné des yeux.

Et le désert avait laissé place aux forêts luxuriantes.

Un Dean qui embrasse une demoiselle au ventre rebondit. Un Sam roulé dans les bras de Jess. Et un chalet au bord de l'eau. L'intrus n'avait osé faire un pas, fixant la scène de l'autre côté de la vitre. Etranger. Perdu. Si seul et si triste.

Un clignement, et les rues mal famées d'un bourge s'étaient dessiné. Un Dean et un Sam qui sentaient l'alcool, Adam sous le bras de son frère. Et la fratrie qui disparaissait en riant.

Un clignement, et les hurlements de la guerre. Les balles. Les cris. La mort et la peur. Et Sam, seul, errant. Serrant entre ses mains l'amulette qu'il avait offert à Dean. Et pas de traces de l'ange. Aucune.

Et ça avait continué. Des heures durant. Un clignement, un monde. Sam et Dean, toujours ensembles. L'un mort parfois, leurs deux tombes collées de temps en temps, jamais nés. Mais jamais l'un sans l'autre. Dean avait toujours été un grand-frère, et Sam un petit-frère.

Et Adam existait, parfois. Comme Charlie. Comme Kevin. Et autre.

Mais jamais Castiel.

L'ange n'était jamais là. Que Sam et Dean soient devenus chasseurs ou non. Que Mary ait signé un pacte avec Azazel ou non. Que John se soit sacrifié pour Dean ou non. L'ange n'était jamais là. Jamais collé à Dean.

Il ne penchait pas sa tête. Ne fronçait pas ridiculement ses sourcils. Ne faisait pas sa drama-queen. Il n'était pas là. Agaçant. Tranquillisant. Présence douce. Hautaine. Terrifiante et rassurante.

Alors, lorsque Dean réussit, un instant à avoir plus de temps, il courut. Attrapa l'épaule de cet ange. De cet étranger.

Il demanda où était Castiel.

Et l'ange le regarda avec perplexité, tandis qu'il lui assurait qu'il n'existait d'ange nommé Castiel.

Alors Dean recommença. A chaque fois. Il demanda aux anges.

Et parfois, Castiel était mort dans les balbutiements de la Grande Guerre. Parfois en sautant aux Enfers. Parfois il n'existait pas. Parfois, il courrait sa vie dans les champs de batailles. Parfois, de rares fois, il avait simplement disparus comme Gabriel savait si bien le faire.

Et jamais il n'était prêt de Dean. Jamais il n'était là.

Et Dean voyait les autres Dean. Et les autres Sam. Et les autres Bobby. John. Mary. Ellen. Jo. Charlie. Et autres. Les autres. Il les voyait. Les aimait. Inspirait profondément leurs odeurs. S'en délectait la seconde où il pouvait rester.

Mais jamais aucun Castiel.

Alors, tandis que le monde autours de lui était de glace et de sang, Dean hurla.

Il hurla sa peine. Hurla sa douleur. Il hurla pour tous les Sam qui étaient restés seuls. Hurla pour tout les Dean qui avaient faillit à leur mission. Hurla pour tous ses amis qui mouraient qu'importe l'univers. Hurla pour Lucifer et Michaël. Hurla dans le vide. Hurla pour son Sam qui ne connaîtrait pas la vie douce d'une famille tendre. Hurla pour lui et toutes ses Lisa qu'il était censé avoir épousés.

Il hurla pour Castiel qu'il ne connaissait jamais.

Le plafond de sa chambre se dessina sur sa rétine. La chaleur des mains de l'ange sur ses épaules. Sa voix inquiète qui l'appelait. Celle de son frère. Celle du gamin plus loin. Et Dean sentit les larmes sur ses joues. Le poids dans sa poitrine. La douleur dans son cœur.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve. Si c'était la sorcière qu'il avait perdue la veille qui se vengeait. Si c'était autre chose.

Mais il attrapa son ange. Le colla à lui. Et remercia l'univers de l'avoir fait naître dans cette vie.

De l'avoir fait naître avec Castiel.

Parce qu'il était sure maintenant. Que les cieux n'avaient pas voulus qu'ils se rencontrent. Que les cieux n'avaient pas écrit leur histoire. Qu'aucune prophétie n'avait prévus leur rencontre. Il était sure que même Dieu ne l'avait jamais sut.

Mais il était sure d'une chose.

Dans ce monde, dans cette vie, cette univers, lui et Cas étaient là. Et Dean ne laisserait personne lui enlever l'ange.

Que cela détruise les maillons de l'espace ou non.


End file.
